Online Conversations
by myakita
Summary: Title says it all. Constructive criticism welcome. Rating is for implied violence and language.


I don't own Iron Fey.

Okay so I thought I'd make a funny little series of conversations with Meghan and several other characters in the iron fey series (of course Puck and Ash will be there). I'm trying this out. If anyone wants me to continue tell me.

Also this is totally disregarding the fact most of the characters in this can't even touch a computer without hurting themselves at the expense of humor. There maybe some Oocness it is mostly unintentional. By the way I haven't really been putting any stories up so I haven't be doing much spell checking I'm sorry if I miss something.

So here are the characters in this chapter;

Rowan=Rowan (shocking)

Summer Princess= Meghan

First Prince and Eldest Prince=Sage

Ice Bitch and Puck's Killer= Ash

Sexy Half Breed= my oc Daisy

Best Trickster= Puck

**Summer Princess logged in.**

**Summer Princess: **Hello anyone here? 6:14pm

**Ice Bitch logged in.**

**Summer Princess:** Puck, I know you hacked Ash's account. 6:15pm

**Ice Bitch: **Damn it, you're no fun Princess. No congrats on figuring out how. You wound me. 6:15pm

**Ice Bitch:** Meghan I sincerely apologize for what I'm about to do. - Real Ash 6:16pm

**Ice Bitch: **OH HELL PRINCESS HELP! I CAN'T FEEL LEGS! HELP! 6:20pm

**Ice Bitch logged off.**

**First Prince logged in.**

**First Prince: **Mother has requested I ask you what in the name of Nevernever Goodfellow is doing in Tir Na Nog... Oh I see. 6:43pm

**Summer Princess: **Please tell Queen Mab I am very grateful for her help. 6:55pm

**First Prince: **Duly noted, Mother simply was in a shockingly generous mood at the moment. You might want to get Goodfellow out before Mother gets bored of watching you two run so... to be blunt stupidly. She might just unfreeze my younger brother's legs. 6:59pm

**Best Trickster logged on.**

**Best Trickster: **I am thawing nicely just in case you winter princes give a damn. 7:50pm

**Summer Princess: **You realize that was your own fault Puck. 7:51pm

**First Prince: **Quite a show I must say. I don't believe I've ever heard my youngest brother curse so passionately before. I believe Rowan got much to enjoyment from that. 7:55pm

**Best Trickster: **I think both of you got to much enjoyment from that. 7:57pm

**First Prince: **I will not deny that was rather amusing. Seeing the famous trickster nearly skinned alive for some poorly done prank is extremely amusing. 7:59pm

**Rowan logged on.**

**First Prince: **Rather boring name don't you think? 8:01pm

**Best Trickster: **LAAAAAAAME! 8:01pm

**Goodfellow's Killer logged on.**

**Best Trickster: **I get the feeling you're angry with me Ice Boy. 8:03pm

**Goodfellow's Killer: **What makes you think that? Is it that I tried to skin you alive. How I'm going to make you suffer a long agonizing death when I see you again? 8:04pm

**Rowan:** Or how you've been sulking in your room for the past hour. Ice bitch, pure gold Goodfellow! 8:04pm

**Best Trickster: **My sides! Oh hell it hurts so much to laugh. 8:05pm

**Summer Princess:** …... 8:06pm

**Goodfellow's Killer: **I was not sulking! I was figuring out how to change this damn name! 8:08pm

**Best Trickster: **BS! I doesn't take that long. 8:09pm

**Summer Princess: **Don't feel bad about it Ash, not everyone is strong all the time. 8:11pm

**Best Trickster:** Then why are you laughing Princess. 8:12pm

**Summer Princess: **I am not laughing! 8:13pm

**Rowan: **No need to lie just to spare my little brother's feelings Princess. 8:15pm

**Eldest Prince:** It doesn't take an hour to change this Ash. 8:17pm

**Rowan: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 8:17pm

**Goodfellow's killer logged off.**

**Rowan: **Oooh I sense a challenge in the air. 8:19 pm

**Rowan logged off.**

**Eldest Prince: **This won't end well. Well nice talking to you Princess. I hope to see you alive Goodfellow... maybe. 8:19pm

**Eldest Prince logged off.**

**Best Trickster: **Well I do believe Ice Boy is angry with me. 8:22pm

**Summer Princess:** Obviously. 8:23pm

**Sexy Half Breed logged on.**

**Best Trickster: **Who the hell are you? 8:24pm

**Sexy Half Breed: **Damn it, Sage logged off. 8:25pm

**Sexy Half Breed logged off. **

**Best Trickster: **I bet she's ugly. 8:28pm

**Best Trickster: **OW! You're mean princess. 8:28pm

**Best Trickster logged off.**

**Summer Princess logged off.**

Oooooooh and what does Sexy Half Breed want with Sage *****creepy music*. By the way Ash wasn't sulking. Why you ask? Cuz I said so. But again if you want me to continue tell me, I missed something feel free to tell me and I'm sorry.


End file.
